Walls can bow or shift laterally at the base due to water intrusion, excess pressure from one side of the wall, rust on steel lintels, damage to masonry lintel reinforcement, or other reasons. It is important to repair the wall so that it can retain its integrity.
Wall repair systems that are currently in use generally brace the wall in the deflected position preventing further bowing or shifting. These structures tend to be retained on the wall and are obvious repairs, therefore decreasing the visual appeal of the wall and likely reducing the property's value at resale. Bracing systems also exist for forming and pouring concrete replacement walls, but do not straighten the existing wall. Other current mechanisms that are available tend to not be able to shift a wall back into position that has sheared at the base.
There are several techniques available to straighten masonry walls. For example, US Patent Publication 2003/0192280 by Billante discloses a wall straightening device and method for installation. However, it requires that permanent hardware to be left in place to support the wall. Indeed, this and many other current wall straightening methods leave unsightly repair equipment permanently that can take up space in the house, building, or garden and/or reduce the property's resale value. U.S. Pat. No. 8,590,259 to Trinko et al. also describes a wall straightening method. However, this method is limited in that it does not include elements that allow the device to be locked into place for appropriate adjustment during the straightening procedure. This method is also limited to foundation walls that extend below the ground. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,194 to Norton discloses a method for straightening a structural member such as a wall, but only applies only to structural members that include an inner wall and an outer wall with a passageway in between the two. Thus, there is a need for an improved, adjustable wall straightening system that brings the wall back into position and allows the wall per se to be fortified to prevent future bowing, deflecting, buckling, shearing, and lateral movement at the base.